Pesadelos
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT "Está tudo bem,", repetia para si mesmo como um mantra, "Shaka está a meu lado, e tudo não passou de um sonho."


_**Pesadelos  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

_Presente de amigo secreto para Lili Psiquê. Um grande desafio pessoal, primeira Mu x Shaka. Espero que não tenha fugido da personalidade de nenhum deles dois._

- # - # -

Mu acordou no meio da noite, assustado. Olhou para o lado e, ao ver o corpo adormecido de Shaka junto ao seu, tentou se acalmar. Sentia a fina camada de suor cobrir-lhe o corpo e as mãos trêmulas.

"_Está tudo bem,_", repetia para si mesmo como um mantra, "_Shaka está a meu lado, e tudo não passou de um sonho._"

Fazia algumas semanas que o mesmo pesadelo o visitava, sem razão aparente. Bastava fechar os olhos para ter as mesmas imagens ainda gravadas nitidamente em suas retinas. Se repassasse muito aquelas cenas, sabia que a náusea logo viria e que o cavaleiro a seu lado terminaria acordando.

O Santuário em ruínas. O cosmo de Shaka aumentando num _continuum_ até sumir numa grande explosão flamejante. O corpo do virginiano em seus braços, sem vida, ensangüentado e mutilado. O sangue que escorria de suas feridas formando uma poça, um lago imenso no qual ele se afogava, sem esperança de salvação, até chegar no inferno.

Ele sabia o que tudo aquilo significava. Inevitavelmente, o grande evento para o qual se sagraram cavaleiros dourados estava finalmente por vir, a Guerra Santa. Sabia que não deveria sentir medo, que fora treinado para aquilo. Mas não podia evitar o pânico ao pensar na morte de Shaka.

E se ele, Mu, estivesse fadado a viver por mais 250 anos sozinho, sem Shaka ?

Já lhe parecia torturante ver Shion e Dohko viverem todo aquele tempo separados. Mas, viver sozinho por tanto tempo sem ter ao menos o consolo de Shaka vivo parecia-lhe mais aterrador do que a visão do próprio Hades.

Gradativamente, o cavaleiro de _Aries_ foi se recompondo, olhando o rosto adormecido de seu amante. Foi tão difícil para eles estarem juntos... Shaka parecia um boneco quebrado depois da batalha das doze casas. A velha desconfiança da própria sombra tardou a desaparecer nele, muito mais que em todos os outros. Claro que Shaka jamais reconheceria a própria pequenez, mas era impossível não perceber que melhorara o bastante para se misturar aos demais mortais e acabar se entregando a um amor.

Porém, se o outro tivesse a mínima desconfiança de que Mu temia por sua vida e que, por isso, poderia se desconcentrar, o relacionamento de ambos teria um fim mais precoce. Era pra fazer o certo e não ter interferências humanas, _fraquezas_, que Shaka sempre se isolou - mas desperdiçou o mais importante, que era entender a verdadeira razão de lutar.

- Outro pesadelo, Mu ? - a voz sonolenta de Shaka se fez presente no quarto.

- Não me assuste deste jeito.

- Não quer mesmo me contar sobre seus sonhos ? Estão cada vez mais freqüentes.

- Recuso-me, embora saiba que você imagine o conteúdo deles.

Shaka deu um pequeno sorriso. Mu sabia que, por mais que tentasse, não poderia esconder-lhe muita coisa.

- A Guerra Santa está próxima, Mu, e você deveria estar mais bem preparado para isso. Nós todos poderemos morrer. Nossas vidas particulares não são necessárias no campo de batalha. Se eu tiver de escolher entre deixar você morrer e salvar a Terra, você irá perecer.

- Não precisa ser tão cruel, Shaka, expondo esses seus pensamentos de forma tão indiferente. Não precisa dizer que vai me deixar morrer sem pensar duas vezes ! - falou irritadiço, se levantando da cama e seguindo até a janela - Pare de dizer que minha vida não tem valor na balança da guerra, que sou apenas um peão. Eu sei disso muito bem.

- Então não pense mais nisso. - se levantou atrás dele.

- Não vou suportar passar 250 anos vivo sem você.

- O que lhe dá a pretensão de achar que vai sobreviver ?

- Nada. Mas, cada vez mais, você me dá a certeza de que vai morrer.

- E se eu morrer ? Você não deve interferir em nada, Mu. É uma decisão unicamente minha, você em nada tem a ver com isso.

Mu desferiu-lhe um tapa forte no rosto. Sangue rutilante fluía pela ferida recém-aberta no lábio do cavaleiro de _Virgo_.

- Se a decisão é unicamente sua, Shaka, então vá a merda. Não sei porque diabos estou aqui no seu quarto. - se encaminhou para a saída, mas seu pulso foi firmemente preso pela mão do outro.

- Controle-se. Não há porque eu me deixar influenciar pelo meu relacionamento com você num momento tão importante como a guerra. De toda forma, vamos nos encontrar um dia no inferno.

Outro tapa descontrolado de Mu. E mais sangue. Um soco de Shaka. E mais dor.

- Mas não haja como se não fosse sofrer ! Não haja como se isso não lhe causasse dor ! - falou revoltado, os dedos se fechando no pescoço dele - Não me trate como uma pessoa tão banal que a decisão de morrer e me deixar não te atormente !

- Prefiro morrer a te ver morrer. Mas você deve me deixar morrer, Mu, se necessário for. Não deve interferir. Você vai conseguir se conter, tenho certeza. Não me apaixonei por você por acaso.

- Shaka... - folgou o aperto no pescoço dele.

- Me prometa, Mu.

- Não quero ver você morrer.

- Não vai. Mas me prometa que não vai interferir.

O tibetano olhou para o amante e o beijou, sentindo o gosto metálico que vinha da ferida que provocara. Não conseguiria dizer, em palavras, que prometia-lhe o que queria. Mas sabia que, quando chegada a hora, respeitaria a vontade e a honra do cavaleiro de ouro que Shaka era.

Se nada no futuro lhe servia de consolo, Mu se agarraria ao presente, para não se arrepender quando tudo, inevitavelmente, escorrer de suas mãos num rastro de sangue.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A:** _Desculpe por fazer uma fic tão curta, Lili ! Espero que eu não tenha feito nada OOC ou que você não goste... Estou tensa ! XD Foi um desafio gostoso escrever desta vez. Feliz Natal !_


End file.
